Pathogen Frequencies (CFAD ch. 17)
This article includes the text of The Cure for All Diseases pages 561-588, included here with the author's permission. Introduction Living creatures emit a range of frequencies, also called bandwidth. As they age, the bandwidth shrinks. When they die sometimes all that is left is a single frequency. Most of the organisms listed below are dead on commercially available and prepared slides (see Sources for biological supply companies). However they still exhibit a 5 KHz bandwidth, probably due to testing with a frequency generator that was only accurate to 100 Hz, and also due to using more voltage than necessary (like when a powerful radio station comes in at its own frequencies and ones nearby, too). Some testing was done with a more accurate frequency generator at a lower power level so some bandwidths are reported much more narrowly. If the same person retests the same specimens with the same equipment within a few days, the results will be absolutely identical (within 1 Hz) 90% of the time. Why a few of the results will not be identical is not known. However different people, and even the same person at different times of the year, can notice that the perceived frequencies shift by as much as 3 KHz (still less than 1% change). Some specimens have more than one range listed; this may be characteristic of the organism or may be due to having an undocumented organism on the same microscope slide. Blank locations represent organisms for whom there are prepared slides available, but whose bandwidth has not been determined. Bandwidth Of Organism Families In general, the smaller the organism the lower the frequency and narrower the bandwidth. This chart shows the major families studied and where they fall in the spectrum. Mold, Mold Toxin Frequencies Bacteria and Viruses Including locations where I commonly find them. Roundworms, Flatworms, One-celled Animals Wart Frequencies (Most of these are from homemade slides.) Tapeworms Tapeworms are segmented. The first segment is the head, called the scolex. Tapeworms grow by adding a new segment to their body. Tapeworms can have very large bandwidths (range of frequencies), and it varies by the length of the specimen! It is as if each new segment has a unique, and slightly lower, frequency. Do not use a frequency generator to kill tapeworms. If you accidentally kill middle segments instead of working your way up from the bottom, you may conceivably promote dispersion! Use only a zapper. Mite Frequencies These are the organisms that cold viruses ride in with! Miscellaneous Frequencies It's easy to make homemade slides when you or a family member is ill. Finding out the frequencies of these illnesses helps you identify them (use the Pathogen Frequency Chart) and also lets you know if you are chronically getting them back. Toxic Elements Although not living, solvents and toxins must exhibit characteristic frequencies, otherwise how could the Syncrometer detect specific ones? This needs further exploration. Most of the toxic elements I use are metals, heavy metals and lanthanides. But some are not; examples are PCBs and formaldehyde. Some important elements are missing, like iron, zinc and manganese. This is because I never could find them present in the white blood cells, and I finally gave up searching for them. Below is a list of the 70 or so toxic elements I use. Most of them were obtained as Atomic Absorption Standard Solutions and are, therefore, very pure. This prevents mistakes in identifying a toxin. They were stored in ½ ounce amber glass bottles with bakelite caps and permanently sealed with plastic film since testing did not require them to be opened (they get close enough to the frequency field). The exact concentration and the solubility characteristics are not important in this qualitative test. The main sources of these substances in our environment are given beside each item. Solvents This is a list of all the solvents I use together with the main source of them in our environment. These are chemicals, very pure, obtained from chemical supply companies, unless otherwise stated. Those marked with an asterisk (*) were the subject of a recent book The Neurotoxicity of Solvents by Peter Arlien-Soburg, 1992, CRC Press. Pathogen Frequency Chart Use this chart if you know the frequency and wonder what the pathogen might be. Hulda Clark's Frequencies From "The Cure For All Diseases" 118.29 HRClark's freq vs parasite list transcribed Pathogen lofreq hifreq zapfreq KHz KHz KHz Cytochalasin B 77.0 77.0 immune lowering fungus found mostly in pasta, prevents liver regeneration. Arcyria 81.0 81.0 081.0 Sterigmatocystin 88.0 88.0 Cytochalasin B (2nd) 91.0 91.0 Sterigmatocystin (2nd) 96.0 96.0 Zearalenone 100.0 100.0 100 Lycogala 126.0 126.0 126 Sterigmatocystin (4th) 126.0 126.0 Sterigmatocystin (3rd) 133.00 133.00 Aflatoxin 177.19 177.19 177,178 Stemonitis 211.00 211.00 SorghumSyrup 277.00 277.00 Griseofulvin 288.00 288.00 Herpes Simplex 1 291.25 293.05 292,345.5 Ergot 295.00 295.00 Histoplasma capsulatum 298.30 304.85 302 Corynebacterium xerosis 315.65 316.80 316.0 Shigella sonnei 318.00 318.00 318 Streptococcus mitis 313.80 321.10 318 Influenza A & B flu sho 313.35 323.90 320,315 Mycoplasma 322.85 323.90 323.5,346 Bacteroides fragilis 324.30 325.00 325 Proteus mirabilis 320.55 326.00 324,349 Bacteroides fragilis(2nd) 325.70 326.00 Salmonella enteriditis 329.00 329.00 329 Proteus vulgaris (3rd) 327.20 329.50 Bordetelia pertussis 329.85 332.25 331 whooping cough Pseudomonas aeruginos 331.25 334.60 333 Haemophilus influenzae 336.41 336.41 336 Neisseria gonorrhea 333.85 336.50 334 Proteus vulgaris (2nd) 333.75 339.15 Gardnerella vaginalis 338.00 342.55 340 Corynebacterium diptheri 340.00 344.00 342 diptheria Herpes simplex 1 (2nd) 345,35 345.75 Wart L arm 343.65 345.95 344 Treponema palladium 346.85 347.40 347 syph Mycoplasma (2nd) 342.75 349.30 Lactobacillus acidophil 346.05 351.65 349 Proteus mirabilis (2nd) 345.95 352.10 Erwinia amylovora 347.20 352.10 350 Serratia marcescens 349.45 352.10 351 Gaffkya tetragena 344.85 352.50 350 respiratory Schistosoma mansoni 353.00 353.00 353 Nocardia asteroides 354.95 355.35 355.1,368 Parkinson's Escherichis coli (E.Coli) 356.00 356.00 356,393 intestinal Campylobacter pyloridis 352.00 357.20 355 Loa loa 360.55 360.55 361 Besnoitia (lung S)prot 352.80 361.40 358 SV40 virus 1st 335,175 Hz SV40 virus 2nd freq 355,436 Hz SV40 virus 3rd freq 385,643 Hz Bacterial C+B145apsules 357.60 362.40 360 Herpes simplex 2 353.90 362.90 360,355 Coxsackie virus B-4 361.45 363.70 362.5 Diplococcus diptheriae 357.95 364.00 361 Naepleria fowleri 356.90 364.35 362 Clostriddium botulinum 361.00 364.55 362 Coxsackie virus B-4 (2n 363.90 364.90 Bacillus anthracis (2nd 363.20 365.30 Clostridium septicum 362.05 365.60 364 Coxsackie virus B-1 360.50 366.10 364 Diplococcus pneumoniae 351.65 368.45 365,360 Streptococcus sp. group 368.15 368.85 368 Nocardia asteroides (2n 363.70 370.00 Samonella paratyphi 365.05 370.10 368,385 Streptococcus pneumoni 366.85 370.20 368 pnue & inner ear Bacillus anthracis (3rd 359.40 370.50 Campylobacter fet sme 365.30 370.60 368 Measles antigen 369.50 373.00 371 Plasmodium falciparum s 372.30 373.80 373.0 Enterobaacter aerogenes 374.00 374.00 374 Sytreptococccus pyrogen 360.50 375.30 373 Bacillus cereus 373.65 375.85 374.5 Erwinia carotovora 368.10 377.00 373 Central spores bacillus 372.45 378.65 376 Histomonas meleagridisl 376.55 378.70 377 liver Staphylococcus aureus c 376.27 380.85 Staphylococcus aureus s 381.00 381.00 378,381 Gyrodactylus 378.75 381.80 380 Borellia burgdorferi 378.95 382.00 380 lyme Spirillum serpens 378.35 382.00 380 Epstein Barr (EBV) 372.50 382.85 380,375 Respiratory syncytial v 378.95 383.15 380 Trichomonas vaginalis 378.00 383.60 381 Chlamydia trachomatis 379.70 383.95 381 Eikanella corrodens 379.50 384.30 382 Mumps antigen 377.60 384.65 382 Troglodytella abrassari 377.75 385.20 383,419 Alpha streptococcus 369.75 385.40 380,375 Sub terminal spores bac 385.15 385.95 Salmonella typhimurium 382.30 386.55 355,386,390 Adenovirus (2nd range) 371.45 386.90 Streptococcus lactis 382.00 387.00 385 Bacillus subtilis v.nig 371.85 387.10 385,380,375 Beta streptoccus 380.60 387.40 385 Entamoeba hystolytica t 381.10 387.80 385 Anaplasma marginale 386.40 388.00 387,422 Candida albicans 384.20 388.40 386 Proprionobacterium acne 383.75 389.00 387 Shigolla dysenteriae 390.09 390.09 390.089 Chilomastix cysts (rat) 388.95 390.70 389,426 Clostridium acetobutyli 382.80 391.15 389,394 Bacillus anthracis spor 386.95 391.45 Escherichia coli E.coli 392.00 393.00 356,393 Adenovirus 393.00 393.00 393 Sphaerotilus natans 388.40 393.45 391 Shigella flexneri 394.00 394.00 394 depr'n Toxoplasma (human strai 395.00 395.00 395 Haemonchus contortus 386.80 395.50 393 Branhamelia (Neisseria 394.90 396.70 396 Endolimax nana trophozo 394.25 397.10 396,432 Bacillus anthracis 393.50 398.05 395,364,368 Clostrridium perfringen 394.20 398.10 396 Trypanosoma gambiense 393.75 398.70 396 Chilomonas, whole mount 393.75 400.00 398 Entamoeba coli trophozo 397.00 400.35 398 Leptospira interrogans 397.05 401.10 399 Strongyloides (filarifo 398.40 402.00 400 Leucocytozoon 397.45 402.55 400 Leishmania donovani 398.00 402.65 400 Ancylostoma caninum 383.10 402.90 400,393,386 Ancylostoma braziliense 397.60 403.25 401 Leishmana mexicana 400.20 403.80 402 Wart papilioma cervix s 404.05 404.60 404.3 Klebsiella pneumoniae 398.45 404.65 401,419 Prosthogonimus macrorc 396.85 404.75 401 Iodamoeba butschili (2n 398.15 404.75 Leishmania braziliensis 400.05 405.10 403 Veiloonella dispar 401.75 405.20 403 Trichinella spiralis (m 403.85 405.57 404.5 muscles Wart BS 402.00 406.00 404 Dientamoeba fragilis 401.35 406.05 404 Wart hhuman papilioma p 404.70 406.75 405 Leishmania tropica 402.10 407.40 405 Blepharisma 405.65 407.45 406.5 Trichuris sp (male) 388.30 408.90 406 male Ascaris larvae in lung 404.90 409.15 408 Pneumocystis carnil lun 405.75 409.15 407 Ascaris megalocephala 403.85 409.70 408 Mycobacterium phlei 409.65 410.65 410.0 Wart human papiloma vir 402.85 410.70 407 Cytomagalovirus (CMV) a 408.35 410.75 409 Dirofilaria immitis 408.15 411.15 409 dog heartworm Stigeoclonium 404.25 415.25 412,407 cryptocotyle lingua adu 409.95 416.00 414 Proteus vulgaris 408.75 416.45 413,336,328 urinary tract myxosoma 409.60 416.95 414 Bacteria capsules 416.05 418.75 417.5 Herpes zoster 416.60 420.20 418 shingles Hepatitis B antigen 414.55 420.80 418 Klebsiella pneumoniae 2 416.90 421.90 401,419 Troglodytelia abrassari 416.90 422.20 383,419 eutremia pancreaticum 420.35 422.30 421 Wart b 418.75 422,40 420 Echinoporyphiurn recurv 418.55 423.90 421 Anaplasma marginale 2n 415.30 424.00 387.422 Plasmodium cynomolgi 417.30 424.50 422 Fasciola Hepatica mirac 421.75 424.70 423 Trypanosoma lewisi blo 424.50 426.00 425 Enteroblus vermicularis 420.95 426.30 423 Giardia lamblia trophoz 421.40 426.30 424 Faciola hepatica 421.35 427.30 425 Chilomastix cysts rat 2 425.20 427.30 389,426 Fasciola hepatica redia 420.60 427.50 425 Fawsciola hepatica eggs 422.00 427.60 425 Trypanosoma rhodesiens 423.50 428.55 426 clonorchis sinnsis 425.70 428.75 427 Hypodereurn conoideum 424.45 429,55 427 Tobacco mosaic virus 427.15 429.55 428 Echinostoma revolutum 425.50 429.65 428 Fasciola hepatica cerca 423.80 430.60 427 Capilaria hepatica livr 424.25 430.65 428 Trypanosoma brucei 423.20 431.40 429 Cytophaga rubra 426.10 432.20 430 Wart c 426.00 432.35 430 Fasciolopsis rediae 427,30 433.00 425 Endolimax nana 2nd 430.50 433.35 Mycobacterium tuberculo 430.55 434.20 432 tuberculosis Fasciolopsis buskii 427.70 435.10 434 Fasciolopsis miracidia 427.35 435.20 434 Fasciolopsis buskii egg 427.35 435.45 434 Fasciolopsis cercariae 429.50 436.25 434 Cysticercus fasciolaris 436.40 440.45 Endamoeba gingivalis tr 433.80 441.00 438 Onchocerca volvus tu 436.30 442.10 440 tumor Metagonimus Yokogawai 437.35 442.10 440 Macracanthorhymchus 438.85 442.80 440 Fishoedrius elongatus 441.75 443.20 442 Wart h 434.80 444.10 442,437 Passalurus ambiguus 428.80 444.15 441,437 Dipylidium caninum 439.55 444.30 Plasmodium vivax smear 438.15 445.10 442 Echinococcus granulosus 441.15 446.50 Iodamoeba butshili trop 437.85 448.50 445,402 Wart hrcm 438.90 448.95 446,441 Taenia solium scolex) 444.00 448.90 ?Tapeworm head=highestfreq Urocleodis 442.35 450.00 447 Trypanosoma eequioperdu 434.60 451.25 448,442,438 Paragonimus Westermani 437.80 454.20 452,447 Sarcocystis 450.55 454.95 452 Hasstile sig. tricolor 448.05 455.10 453 Gastrothylax elangatus 451.90 457.10 Multicepts serialis 453.60 457.80 Echinococcus multilocul 455.85 458.35 Echinoccus granulosus 451.60 461.50 Balantidium coli cysts 458.80 462.90 460 Stephanurus dentalus ov 457.35 463.10 461 Wart f 459.30 464.75 462 Moniezia scolex 430.35 465.20 Monizia expansa 430.35 465.20 Trypanosome cruzi (brai 460.20 465.65 463 Taenia pisiformis eggs 465.20 469.70 Dipylidiurn caninum sco 451.95 472.15 Diphy;opbptjroi, ;atirm 452.90 472.30 Schisoomsoma haerrmatob 473.00 473.00 473 Taenia solirm cysticer 475.00 475.00 Taenia saginata cystice 476.50 481.05 Hymenolepsis diminuta 445.00 481.15 Hymenolepsis cystercerc 478.00 481.75 Taenia pisiformmis cyst 475.20 482.10 Diphyliobathrium erinac 467.25 487.55 Demodex folliculorum fo 682.00 682.00 folicle mite Dermatophagoides dusi 707.00 707.00 dust mite Meal mite 718.00 718.00 Sarcoptes scabei itch 735.00 735.00 itch Ornithonyssus bird mite 877.00 878.00 Rotifer 1151 ----------------------------------------------------- Hulda Clark's Frequencies From "The Cure For All Diseases" Note: The formatting of this document has been reworked in Windows Notepad text editor, so that the tabs display into collumns properly Also note that, in the book, data values seemed to have been placed in the wrong cells in the tables / spreadsheet that was in my copy- 1995 Copyright, 10th printing. I've tried to move the data to the apropriate places as well as possible now. Much of this data was scanned, run through an OCR program, then reformatted. My sincere thanks to Hulda Clark for giving permission in her book to pass on this information! ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Re-edited December 20th, 1998 Editor's Note: three extra frequencies have been added into this list, with a " ** "in front of the entry, for the "Adenovirus"; recently, some cold- like symptoms are being found to not be responsive to use of the 393KHz, which has so often done the job in the past. These are added into this list as other possible experimental frequencies. PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT THESE FREQUENCIES ARE THE PRIMARY RESONANT FREQUENCIES, LISTED IN KHZ! These primary frequencies were detected directly by Hulda Clark in her research. To relate these to "Rife Frequencies", which are limited to much lower audio range frequencies due to the technical limitations of the equipment, or to translate these higher frequencies into a frequency which can be set on the EMEM2, EMEM2+, or the Rife/ Bare Radiant Plasma systems, divide the CLARK frequency found here by 512. If this result is still beyond the generation range of your device, try dividing these CLARK Frequencies by 256. Our Thanks to Brian McInturff and others for their input on this frequency translation process. When these primary CLARK frequencies are known, it may be most effective to work with a device capable of generating these frequencies *AS A PULSED DC SQUARE WAVE* with a waveform rise time of 100nS or faster for optimum effect, according to many researchers. The Zapper HFA-4AV and HFA-4AVR models have a 75nS rise time on the output waveform, and can generate frequencies from below 8 Hz to typically 1.3+ MHz, with an adjustable outputvoltage amplitude of from 5 volts to 14 volts. This may be the only device available in any price range that has this capability, especially in a portable rechargable format. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ HULDA CLARK'S FREQUENCIES Mold, Mold Toxin Frequencies Slime Molds KHz Agyfla 81 Lycogala 126 Stemonius 211 Other molds and mold toxins KHz Aflatoxin 177, 188 Cytochalasin B 77, 91 Ergot 295 Griseofulvin 288 Sorghum syrup 277 Sterigmatocystin 88, 96, 133, 126 Zearalenone 100 BACTERIA AND VIRUSES Low Freq High Freq Use (KHz) Acetobacter aceti Adenovirus 393 393 393 Adenovirus (2nd range) 371.45 386.90 (375?) * Adenovirus (3rd range) 371 KHz * Adenovirus (4th range) 334 KHz * Adenovirus? (5th range- much higher) 568 KHz Agrobacterium tumefaciens Alcaligenes faecalis Alpha streptococcus 369.75 385.4 380, 375 Azobacter chroococcum Bacillus anthracis 393.5 398.05 395 causes anthrax in cattle (tooth) Bacillus anthracis (2nd range) 363.2 365.3 364 Bacillus anthracis (3rd range) 359.4 370.5 368 Bacillus anthracis spores 391.45 386.95 388 Bacillus cereus 373.65 375.85 374.5 Bacillus megaterium Bacillus sterothennophilus Bacillus subtilis spores Bacillus subtilis var. niger 371.85 387.1 385, 380, 375 Bacteria capsules (capsular strain) 416.05 418.75 417.5 Bacterial capsules 362.4 357.6 360 Bacteroides fragilis found with 324.3 325.0 325 common roundworm Ascaris Bacteroides fragilis (2nd range) 325.7 326.0 Beta streptococcus (tooth) 380~6 387.4 385 Blepharisma 405.65 407.45 406.5 Bordetella pertussis 329.85 332.25 331 "whooping cough" (tooth) Borellia burgdorferi Lyme disease 378.95 382.0 380 Branhamella (Neisseria) catarrhalis 394.9 396.7 396 (has hole at 398) Brucella abortus Cabbage Black Rot Campylobacterfetus smear 365.3 370.6 368 Campylobacter pyloridis 352.0 357.2 355 Candida albicans (pure powder) 384.2 388.4 386 common yeast Caulobacter vibrioides Central spores (bacillus smear) 372.45 378.65 376 Chlamydia trachomatis 379.7 383.95 381 Clostridium acetobutylicum 382.8 391.15 389, 384 BACTERIA AND VIRUSES Low Freq High Freq Use for Continued (Khz) (Khz) 3 min Clostridium botulinum (tooth) 361.0 364.55 362 causes food poisoning Clostridium pedringens Clostridiurn perrringens spores 394.2 393.1 396 Clostridiurn septicum 362.05 3656 364 Clostridium sporogenes Clostridium tetani (tooth) causes tetanus Corynebacterium diptheriae (tooth) 340 344 342 causes diphtheria Corrynebacterium pseudodiphthericum Corynebacterium xerosis 3l5.65 316.8 316.0 Coxsackie virus B-I 360.5 366.1 364 found with Bacteroides fragilis Coxsackievirus B4 361.45 363.7 362.5 found with Bacteroides fragilis Coxsackie virus BA (2nd range) 363.9 364.9 Crithidia fasciculata Cytomegalovirus (CMV) antigen 403.35 410.75 409 Cytophaga rubra 428.1 432.2 430 Diplococcus diphtheriae 357.95 364.0 361 Diplococcus pneumoniae 351.65 368.45 365, 360 Elkanella corroderis 379.5 384.3 382 Enterobacter aerogenes intestinal 374 374 374 bacterium Epstein Barre virus (EBV) 372.5 382.35 380, 375 Erwinia amylovora 347.2 352.1 350 Erwinia carotovora 363.1 377.0 373 Escherichia coli (E. coli) 356 356 356 intestinal bacterium Escherichia coil (E. coli) (2nd range) 392 393 393 Gaffkya tetragena 344.85 352.5 350 causes respiratory infections Gardnereila vaginalis 333.0 342.55 340 ovarian and genital tract infection Haemophilus influenzae 336.41 336.41 336 bacterial meningitis, infects joints Hepatitis B antigen 414.55 420.8 413 Herpes simplex I 291.25 293.05 292 Herpes simplex 1(2nd range) 345.35 345.76 345.5 Herpes simplex 2 (fresh smear) 353.9 362.9 360, 355 Herpes Zoster "shingles" 416.6 420.2 413 Histomonas meleagridis (liver) 376.55 373.7 377 Histoplasma capsulatum 293.3 304.35 302 HlV 365 365 365 Influenza A and B (flu shot) 313.35 323.9 320, 315 Iron Bacterium Sphaerotilus Klebsiella pneumoniae causes 393.45 404.66 401 pneumonia klebsiella pneumoniae (2nd range) 416.9 421.9 419 Lactobacillus acidophilus (tooth) 346.05 351.65 349 Leptospira interrogans Spirochete 397.05 401.1 399 Lumpy Jaw Measles antigen 369.5 373.0 371 Micrococcus luteus Micrococcus roseus BACTERIA AND VIRUSES Low Freq High Freq Use for Continued (Khz) (Khz) 3 min Mumps antigen 377.6 384.65 382 Mycobacterium para TB Mycobacterium phlei 409.65 410.65 410.0 Mycobacterium smegmatis Mycobacterium tuberculosis (infec 430.55 434.2 432 nodule) causes tuberculosis Mycoplasma 322.85 323.9 323.5 Mycoplasma (range 2) 342.75 349.3 346 Neisseria gonorrhea causes gonorrhea 333.85 336.5 334 Neisseria sicca Nocardiaasteroides 354.95 355.35 355.1 found in Parkinson's Disease Norcardia asteroides (2nd range) 363.7 370 368 Propionobacterium acnes 383.75 389.0 387 Proteus mirabilis 320.55 326.0 324 Proteus mirabilis (2nd range) 345.95 352.1 349 Proteus vulgaris urinary tract pathogen 408.75 416.45 413 Proteus vulgaris (2nd range) 333.75 339.15 Proteus vulgaris (3rd range) 327.2 329.5 Pseudomonas aeruginosa 331.25 334.6 333 found in open wounds Pseudomonas fluonescens Respiratory syncytial virus 378.95 383.15 380 Rhizobium leguminosarum Salmonella enteriditis intestinal 329 329 329 infection Salmonella paratyphi 365.05 370.1 368 Salmonella typnimurium 382.3 386.55 385, 386 food poisoning, nenvousness, apathy Serratia marcescens 349.45 352.1 351 Shigella dysenteriae intestinal problem 390.089 390.089 390.089 Shigella flexneri depression 394 394 394 Shigella sonnei invades tumors 318 318 318 Sphaerotilus natans 388.4 393.45 391 Spirillum itersonil Spirillum serpens 378.35 382.8 380 Spirillum sinuosum Spirillum volutans Spores in bacteria spore stain Staphylococcus aureus (culture) 376.27 380.85 378 Staphylococcus aureus (slide) source is 381 381 381 tooth infection, causes abscesses, heart disease, invades tumors Staphylococcus epidenmidis; infects skin and mucous membranes Streptococcus lactis occurs in milk 382 387 385 Streptococcus mitis : lung infection, 313.8 321.1 318 tooth infection abscesses,causes stiff knees Streptococcus pneumoniae causes 366.85 370.2 368 pneumonia and inner ear disease Streptococcus pyogenes (tooth) 360.5 375.3 373 Streptococcus sp. group G (tooth) 368.15 368.85 368 Sub terminal spores bac. smear 385.15 385.95 Terminal spores bacillus smear Tobacco mosaic virus (tobacco) 427.15 429.55 428 BACTERIA AND VIRUSES Low Freq High Freq Use for Continued (Khz) (Khz) 3 min Treponema pallidum: causes syphilis 346.85 347.4 347 Troglodytella abrassari 377.75 385.2 383 Troglodytella abrassari (2nd range) 416.9 422.2 419 Veillonella dispar 401.75 405.2 403 Vibrio (photobacterium) fischeri Roundworms, Flatworms, One-celled Animals Low Freq High Freq Use (KHz) (KHz) (Khz) for 3 min Acanthocephala Anaplasma marginale 386.4 388.0 387 Anaplasma rnarginale (2nd range) 415.3 424 422 Ancylostoma braziliense (adult) 397.6 403.25 401 Ancylostoma caninum 383.1 402.9 400, 393, 386 Ancylostoma duodenale male Anguillula aceti Ascaris larvae in lung 404.9 409.15 408 common roundworm of cats and dogs Ascaris lumbricoides (m and f) same Ascaris megalocephala (male) 403.85 409.7 408 Babesia bigemina Babesia canis smear Balantidium coli cysts 458.8 462.9 460 Balantidium sp. trophozoites (from guinea pig) parasitic ciliate Besnoitia (lung sect.) protozoan 352.8 361.4 358 Capillaria hepatica (liver sect) 424.25 430.65 428 Chilomastix cysts (rat) 388.95 390.7 389 ChiIomastix cysts (rat) (2nd range) 425.2 427.3 426 Chilomastix mesnili (trophozoites) same Chilomonas, whole mount 393.75 400 398 Clinostomum metacercaria Clonorchis metacercariae Clonorcnis sinensis 425.7 428.75 427 Clonorchis sinensis eggs Cryptocotyle lingua (adult) 409.95 416.0 414 Didinium Dientamoeba fragilis 401.35 406.05 404 Dipetalonema perstans (microfilaria human blood) Dirofilaria immitis dog heartworm 408.15 411.15 409 Echinoporyphium recurvatum 418.55 423.9 421 Echinostoma revolutum 425.5 429.65 428 Eimeria stiedac Eimeria tenella Endamoeba gingivalis trophozoite 433.8 441.0 438 Endolimax nana trophozoites and cysts 394.25 397.1 396 Endolimax nana trophozoites and cysts 430.5 433.35 432 (2nd range) Entamoeba coil cysts Entamoeba coil trophozoites 397.0 400.35 396 Roundworms, Flatworms, Low Freq High Freq To kill, use One-celled Animals, Continued (KHz) (Khz) for 3 min Entamoeba histolytica trophozoite 381.1 367.8 385 Enterobius vernicularis 420.95 425.3 423 Eurytrema pancreaticum 420.35 422.3 421 Eurytrema pancreaticum stages Fasciola hepatica 421.35 427.3 425 Fasciola hepatica cercariac 423.8 430.6 427 Fasciola hepatica eggs 422.0 427.6 425 Fasciola hepatica metacercariae Fasciola hepatica miracidia 421.75 424.7 423 Fasciola hepatica rediae 420.6 427.5 425 Fasciolopsis buskii adult 427.7 435.1 434 Fasciolopsis buskil eggs 427.35 435.45 434 Fasciolopsis buskii eggs unincubated Fasciolopsis cercariae 429.5 435.25 434 Fasciolopsis miracidia 427.35 435.2 434 Fasciolopsis rediae 427.3 433.0 432 Fischoedrius elongatus 441.75 443.2 442 Gastrothylax elongatus 451.9 457.1 455 Giardia lamblia (trophozoites) 421.4 426.3 424 Giardia lamblia cysts Gyrodactylus 378.75 381.8 380 Haemonchus contortus 386.8 395.5 393 Haemoproteus Hasstile sig. tricolor (adult) 448.05 455.1 453 Heterakis Hypodereum conoideum 424.45 429.55 427 lodamoeba butschlii trophozclles and 437.85 448.5 445 cysts lodamoeba butschlii trophozoites and 398.15 404.75 402 cysts (2nd range) Leishmania braziliensis 400.05 405.1 403 Leishmania donovani 398.0 402.65 400 Leishmania mexicana 400.2 403.8 402 Leishmania tropica 402.1 407.4 405 Leucocytozoon 397.46 402.55 400 Loa Ioa 360.551 360.551 361 Macracanthorhynchus 438.85 442.8 440 Metagonimus Yokogawai 437.35 442.1 440 Monocystis agilis Myxosoma 409.6 416.95 414 Naegleria fowleri 356.9 354.35 362 Naegleria fowleri (brain sec.) Necator americanus (infect larvae) Notocotylus quinqeserialis Onchocerca volvulus (tumor) 435.3 442.1 440 Paragonimus Westermanil adult 437.8 454.2 452, 447 Passalurus ambiguus 428.8 444.15 441, 437 Pelomyxa carolinensis Plasmodium cynomolgi 417.3 424.5 422 Plasmodium falciparum smear 372.3 373.8 373.0 Plasmodium vivax smear 438.15 445.1 442 Platynosomum fastosum adult Pneumocystis carnil (lung) 405.75 409.15 407 Prostnogonimus macrorchis(eggs) 396.85 404.75 401 Roundworms, Flatworms, Low Freq High Freq To kill, use One-celled Animals, Continued (KHz) (Khz) for 3 min Sarcina lutea Sarcocystis 450.55 454.95 452 Schistosoma haematobium 473 473 473 Schistosoma japonicum eggs Schistosoma mansoni 353 353 353 Stephanurus dentalus (ova) 467.35 463.1 461 Stigeoclonium 404.25 415.25 412, 407 Strongyloides (filariform larva) 398.4 402.0 400 Strongyloides parasitic females Toxocara (eggs) Toxoplasma (human strain) 395.0 395.0 395 Trichinella spiralis (muscle) 403.85 405.57 404.5 Trichomonas muris Trichomonas vaginalis 378.0 383.6 381 Trichuris sp. (male) 388.3 408.9 406 Trypanosoma brucel 423.2 431.4 429 Trypanosoma cruzi (brain tissue) 460.2 465.65 463 Trypanosoma equiperdum 434.6 451.25 443. 442, 436 Trypanosoma gambiense 393.75 393-7 396 Trypanosoma lewisi (blood smear) 424.5 426.0 425 Trypanosoma rhodesiense 423.5 423.55 426 Urocleidus 442.35 450.0 447 Wart Frequencies (Most of these are from homemade slides.) Low Freq High Freq To kill, use (KHz) (Khz) for 3 min Wart BS 402 406 404 Wart CC 426 432.35 430 Wart FR 459.3 464.75 462 Wart HA 434.3 444.1 442, 437 Wart HRCm 436.9 443.55 446, 441 Wart human papilloma planar 404.7 406.75 405 Wart human papilloma virus 402.85 410.7 407 Wart JB 418.75 422.4 420 Wart L arm 343.65 345.95 344 Wart papilloma cervix smear 404.05 404.6 404.3 Tapeworms Tapeworms are segmented. The first segment is the head, called the scolex. Tapeworms grow by adding a new segment to their body. Tapeworms can have very large bandwidths (range of frequencies), and it varies by the length of the specimen! It is as if each new segment has a unique, and slightly lower, frequency. Do not use a frequency generator to kill tapeworms. If you accidentally kill middle segments instead of working your way up from the bottom, you may conceivably ~rom0te dispersion! Use only a zapper. (Editor's Note: By this, Hulda means to use only a device producing a pulsed DC square wave output.) TAPEWORM FREQUENCIES Low Freq.(KHz) High Freq.(KHz) Cysticercus fasciolaris 436.4 440.05 Diphyllobothrium erinacei(Mansoni)(scolex) 467.25 487.55 Diphyllobothrium erinacei eggs Diphyllobothrium latum (scolex) 452.9 472.3 Dipylidium caninum (proglottid composite) 439.55 444.3 Dipylidium caninum (scolex) 451.95 472.15 Echinococcus granulosus 451.6 461.5 Echinococcus granulosus (cysts) 441.15 446.5 Echinococcus granulosus (eggs) Echinococcus multilocularis 455.85 458.35 Heterophytesa heterophytes Hymenolepsis cysticercoides 478.0 481.75 Hymenolepsis diminuta 445 481.15 Hymenolepsis diminuta ova Hymenolepsisnana eggs Moniezia (scolex) 430.35 465.2 Moniezia expansa (composite) 430.35 465.2 Moniezia expansa eggs Multiceps serialis 453.6 457.8 Pigeon tapeworm Taenia pisiformus (cysticercus) 475.2 482.1 Taenia pisiformus eggs (ova) 465.2 469.7 Taenia saginata (cysticercus) 476.5 481.05 Taenia saginata eggs Taenia solium (cysticercus) 475 475 Taenia solium (scolex) 444.0 448.9 Taenia solium eggs MITE FREQUENCIES :These are the organisms that cold viruses ride in with! MITE Freq. In Khz Demodex folliculorum : folicle mite 682 Dermatophagoides : dust mite 707 Meal Mite 718 Ornithonyssus : bird mite 877, 878 Scarcoptes scabei : itch 735 Miscellaneous Frequencies Blue-green Algae 256 Bryozoa cristatalla 396 Mucor mucedo 288 Rhizobium meliloti 330 Rotifer 1151 UNIDENTIFIED PATHOGENS Low (Khz) High (KHz) A Cold Virus HRC 395.8 395.8 Fungus EW 362.0 364.9 Fungus JWB 397.2 400.75 Tooth Decay 384.3 387.2 Tooth Decay (N) 367.9 375.05 Tooth Decay (N) (2nd range) 326.95 331.5 Tooth Decay (N) (3rd Range) 293.2 297.4 Tooth Plaque I 378.8 383.05 Tooth Plaque I (2nd Range) 294.7 298.05 Tooth Plaque I (3rd Range) 233.1 238.2 Tooth Plaque II 384.95 387.05 Tooth Plaque II (2nd Range) 278.75 284 Tooth Plaque II (3rd Range) 212.15 218 Tooth Plaque II (4th Range) 340.15 344.8 Tooth Plaque II (5th Range) 305.5 310.35 NOTE: The previous frequency table data is reproduced from Hulda Regehr Clark, Ph.D., N.D.'s Book, "THE CURE FOR ALL DISEASES", Copyright 1995, and are included for free for your information. On the title page of this book, just inside the front cover, is the following: "Permission is hereby granted to make copies of any part of this document for non-commercial purposes provided this page with the original copyright notice is included".